Problem: William walked to a grocery store and, after browsing for 6 minutes, decided to buy a loaf of bread for $2.73. William handed the salesperson $5.97 for his purchase. How much change did William receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change William received, we can subtract the price of the loaf of bread from the amount of money he paid. The amount William paid - the price of the loaf of bread = the amount of change William received. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ William received $3.24 in change.